


Collection of Bellow Oneshots

by SeaBlue32



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gem Fusion, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaBlue32/pseuds/SeaBlue32
Summary: I hope I wasn't the only one left shook after Diamond Days.Minor spoilers for 'change your mind'





	1. Chapter 1

 

  Dimming light shines over my, now weak, body as I stared off into the ocean. I didn’t know what to feel. Anger bit at my mind yet happiness stood as well. Of course I was happy that Pink was alive but she seemed to be _stuck,_ trapped inside a human boy with the name of _Steven._ This _Steven_ is quite an unusual human, he seemed so happy for Blue and I to stay in his company. This confused me beyond belief, why would a _human_ care for a diamond. Two diamonds that threatened to kill his people and blow up his planet. Thoughts ran across my head at alarming speeds. Yet, I still didn’t know what I was going to do.

In all my deep thinking I failed to notice Blue sit next to me, glancing at me with a big smile.

“Yellow, I’m overjoyed that Pink is well!” Her large smile seemed so unnatural on her face now, funny how such a small thing could make eons of mourning all for nothing. She laid a smiling kiss on my mouth. I didn’t react for a few moments but eventually I succumbed to the urge of wanting Blue. When she pulled away I looked around almost frantically, I needed to make sure nobody saw us… while I was not ashamed of being with Blue I didn’t want my status to be lost because of such a romance.

The only thing I saw was that, _fusion_ , it was staring at me with a strange grin on her face as if it knew all along about Blue and I and it had just come to flourishion. My face burned a deep golden as I snapped my attention to Blue whom looked deeply concerned.

“It’s… watching,” I said slowly.

“Let it,” Blue said with a sly smile as she planted her lips on mine again. Her arms locked around my neck as she began pressing her body closer to mine. Our mouths melted into each other, as our tongues danced.

When we both gasped for breath as we pulled away she put her head securely on my shoulder.

“Is something the matter, Yellow? You seem a bit off,” she worried.

“Perhaps.”

“Inform me, Yellow. Please?”

“Pink is trapped in the human, Blue. How can I expel Pink from the _Steven,_ ” I sighed.

“Maybe we just have to help the human and Pink will come out herself,” Blue said after a few moments of thinking.

“It’s not logical… how’d she get in there in the first place… is the _Steven_ some sort of human warbringer,” I began talking faster. Blue kissed me softly on the cheek.

“I doubt it, dear. Don’t worry so much, I love you,” Blue said calmly. Normally I’d be the one telling _her_ to calm down. It was quite humoring to hear her, herself say it.

“Warbringer?” A laugh erupted from behind me. Immediately I put a hand in front of Blue so she’d be away from the possible threat and drew my sword.

The fusion sat on the beach.

“It’s just me,” she laughed again. I put my sword away and sat back down on the beach yet now I faced the fusion.

“Steven is a child. Pink isn’t trapped she birthed him and sacrificed her form for him. _Love._ ”

“Love,” I scoffed.

“Don’t act like you don’t feel love. I’ve seen it,” the fusion said smiling a bit, “a different kind of love, of course.”

I crossed my arms around my chest, Blue looked at me with a small smile. She knew I’d never admit to love. It was something that used to bother her yet she’d learned that I expressed love in other various ways, most the time without noticing it.

“How can you stay fused like that?” I asked her, disgusted with her choice.

“Because I want to,” she said simply. I cocked an eyebrow, and so did Blue.

“ _Want?_ But you’re not in battle nor do you need to intimidate an enemy.”

“If you ever fused you’d know,” she shrugged.

“Fusing is frowned on when it is unnecessary,” I said stiffly.

“So is having unnecessary relationships. Too many strings attached, right?”

“It’s… it’s different.”

“You know it’s not.”

“I didn’t ask you, fusion.”

“Welcome to Earth,” she started walking away. Straight into the house where that _Steven_ slept. His only weakness I could find so far was sleep.  

 

“It would be interesting to try,” Blue said softly after some time had passed.

“What is it you’re talking about?”

“Fusion.”

“That’s treason, Blue.”

“Against whom? Ourselves?”

“I…”

“Don’t lie and say you’ve not thought about it.”

“Blue…”

“It doesn’t have to be for long, I’m simply curious.”

“Curiosity has shattered many gems.”

“Who will shatter us? Unless… you plan on shattering us both. Yellow, White hasn’t left her base in eons.”

“Why would you stand for something we’d banned?”

“We are both Diamonds, let’s just say we were in danger.”

“Blue you know I can’t,” I said looking down in slight shame I didn’t want to disappoint her but at the same time I didn’t want to commit such an act.

“Can’t, or won’t?”

“Don’t do this to me, Blue.”

Her azure eyes bore into mine, unmoving. She grabbed my hands, pulling me up closer to her.

“Blue…”

“...yes?” She said lightly with a soft purr in her voice as she placed my hands on her hips and rested her own hands on my neck.

“I’m just dancing, Yellow. Like how we used to.”

“Like I’d believe that, you're scheming.”

“Oh?” She said doe eyed.

I humored her though, I swayed with her on the unfamiliar land of Earth. Allowing myself for a second just to _be._ It wouldn’t last long, we both knew that.

After a few moments of mindless swaying she rested her head on my shoulder, nuzzling my neck. I let out a breath. Enjoying the bit of closeness we shared, it was so sparse before. She’d constantly be mourning to the point I couldn’t even touch her without being sent into a small crying fit.

“I love you,” she said into my neck which caused a shiver to run down my spine. Her cool breath felt amazing on my longing skin. I traveled my hands to her lower back and pressed her closer to me. I needed to feel her.I no longer cared if it would be treason, I no longer cared that Blues little plan had worked. I should have. Yet this feeling made me so naive.

“Fuse with me,” I softly whispered to her. I desperately tried to make my voice sweet yet it always ended up sounding cold and like an order.

She peeled away from me slowly, then smiled and kissed me.

We managed to get our gems glowing together, and in response she practically trampled me as she ran over clearly excited to become a single being. I grabbed her waist, lifting her up, then in one soft motion she pressed her lips on mine. Causing a large flash of light and the feeling of meaning. It was strange, green surrounded me yet I saw no sign of Blue anywhere. I simply felt her presence, I felt her happiness and I felt her love.

“Fusion!” a small voice yelled before running over to what I’d assume is us…. Green diamond. The being Blue and I created. We were slumped on the beach, unable to walk or talk. I didn’t exactly have the expertise to do anything but sit.

“Told you,” the one calling herself Garnet said.

“Woah, they are awesome,” the human child smiled with giant stars in his eyes. His amazed expression made me feel a strong sense of pride, we were so magnificent. I didn’t understand yet how to walk but even with such a handicap I still felt powerful.  

We separated, yet when we did our lips were still locked. The human child still stared with so much amazement even though we were no longer the fusion he’d gawked at seconds earlier.

When our kiss broke, I simply stood there looking at Blue marveling at her beauty.

“Oh my gosh, I have to tell Connie she was right!” He yelled before sprinting back into his house.

She chuckled a little at his nonsense.

It’s hard to think that just a few cycles ago the gem I now held in my arms used to cry so often I could barely speak with her. I thought not of my previous thoughts, all that mattered right now was Blue. Blue is my life… my happiness and, “I love you too,” I said quietly as if waiting for some sort of rejection. She looked up at me and smiled before laying another kiss on me. All underneath the thick moonlight, with the small ocean waves crashing next to us.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I wasn't the only one left shook after Diamond Days.   
> Minor spoilers for 'change your mind'

“Do you… do you want to talk about what happened in White’s ship, Yellow?” 

A thick wave of silence was the response of the Yellow gem whom remained quiet throughout their entire voyage back to homeworld. 

“Yellow… you can’t act like I didn’t know what she said… about your wea--” a deep voice interrupted Blue Diamond. 

“Blue. I do not wish to speak of it. It doesn’t matter as I already know of how you feel.” 

“Are you sure?” 

More silence floods into the room to the point of awkwardness. 

“Yellow you cannot ignore me all the way to homeworld. What White did to us… I hated it. But didn’t you learn that bottling your emotions was bad? Didn’t you see this when you attacked me? Didn’t you realize when we actually talked? When you cried tears I never thought I’d see on your face because for once in your creation they were your  _ own _ . Your  _ own  _ sorrow. Do you just want to push all of that back? Do you really want to make that mistake?” 

A sigh. 

“Blue. We tried to be something a few millennia ago. We both agreed it didn’t work. What more do you want me to say?” 

“I just want you to admit that you’ve missed me as much as I miss you,” Blue Diamond looked down obviously embarrassed by her words that she spit out so carelessly. She flipped her ships controls into a sort of autopiloting system and stepped over to where Yellow sat. Our arm ships were too broken to fly so we opted for normal gem ships and just shrunk down to fit inside, so they didn’t need to be constantly flown. 

“Please, Yellow…” the Blue gem rested her small hands on Yellows’ armored shoulders, then moved her nimble finger tips underneath the thick lining of armor and touched Yellows warm skin. She felt her fellow Diamond quiver under her touch, just as she used to before everything was done between them. 

“Blue, I need to focus,” the Yellow gem responded as she began clicking on her various screens that commanded the gems waiting anxiously for her to return to homeworld. 

“They can wait… this is really important to me that we talk about this Yellow. I’ve always suspected something from you Yellow… and what White did--” 

“What White did was completely wrong, Blue. How… how in all stars am I supposed to forgive her for ripping out ‘Steven's’ gem and how am i supposed to forgive her for controlling my actions and invading my thoughts? How could I ever forgive her for that?” She stopped typing on her screen for a few moments before taking a deep breath and starting again. 

“Yellow, what she did… it wasn’t okay. I understand how much it hurt you, I know how you feel and I’m mad at White for doing what she did but… we have all done similar. You got made and destabilized the two Zircons during the trial. I hit Steven with one of my orbs. And we… we both fought each other Yellow. I fought you.” 

Yellow stopped typing again. Her back was still against Blue, though, she didn’t want to face the soft gems eyes. She didn’t want to see the tears that she undoubtedly had in her eyes. Blue then wrapped her arms around the bigger gem and hugged her tightly, something she hasn’t done in a long time and that one gesture caused the Yellow gem to turn her gaze to Blue. She stood up from her chair, held Blue’s face lightly, and kissed her. She was tired of holding it all back, she was tired of dealing with homeworld, she was tired of living without Blue by her side. 

When they pulled away, Blue’s eyes had lit up a small bit.    
“I was waiting for you to do that…” 

“And I’ve been wanting to for so long,” she responded with a golden blush dusting her cheeks. 

Another kiss, this time longer. It forced Blue and Yellow to be closer to one another to the point where they threatened to be one being. They were one single second away from being the closest they’ve ever been. One second from treason. 

Yellow pulled away, but Blue was quite relucent. 

“Is it bad that… I wanted to fuse with you, Yellow.” 

“Yes! We cannot go against the rules we set!” 

“We are in space… there aren’t any gems for light-years…” Blue began drunkenly tracing her lovers gem stone. Yellow looked around. Blue was indeed right. Not a single gem ship hung in the sky. Not a single one. She bit her lip. 

“Perhaps a second couldn’t hurt…” as much as Yellow hated to admit it she had always wanted to feel being as close to Blue as she could ever get. She wanted to experience what it felt to be fused with Blue. They began to kiss again, their hot tongues dancing together. A thick white light began to surround them both. 

 

They looked down at their hands, but all they saw was love. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! If you have any requests please let me know I’ll be happy to try my best :) all comments are appreciated!


End file.
